Memories, Mishaps and Slaps (httyd-oneshot)
by vala411
Summary: A oneshot challenge between RedHawkdude, Dragon1010, Thearizona and I. Date: 7th May 2017 Prompt: Prom mishaps Rules:4000 word limit, Httyd characters (of course), One cameo, and a twin-prank. Hiccstrid


**A oneshot challenge between RedHawkdude, Dragon1010, Thearizona and I**

 **Date: 7th May 2017**

 **Prompt: Prom mishaps**

 **Rules:** **4000 word limit, Httyd characters (of course), One cameo, and a twin-prank. Hiccstrid**

* * *

 **Memories, Mishaps and Slaps**

"Uhm….. Good evening?" Hiccup said looking completely perplexed as he opened the front door and saw who had shown up on his doorstep.

Astrid, captain of the varsity volleyball team and the school's most popular girl, along with her two teammates and best friends Heather and Camicazi stood in front of him… with _handcuffs_. In fact they were all handcuffed together while looking none too happy even if they were dressed to impress.

"Is that a steering wheel?" Hiccup tentatively asked as he eyed what the handcuffs were attached to.

"Yes Hiccup" Astrid confirmed as they let the steering wheel dangle between them. "Can we come in for a bit?"

"Eh...y..yeah...yes.. Come right in." Hiccup babbled as he moved aside to let the girls in. Hiccup closed the door and then turned to the ladies who now stood a bit awkwardly.

"So… what brings you here?" Hiccup asked as he led them to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"We had an unfortunate run in with the state troopers." Heather vaguely explained. "Astrid remembered that your house was close to where we were."

"Can we hide out here for a bit?" Camicazi then asked. "We didn't do anything wrong, I assure you. We just tried to kill Snotlout."

Hiccup raised his brow. "What did my idiot cousin do to earn a death warrant?"

"It's a long story." Astrid grumbled.

"We all agreed that it was earned." Camicazi added as Heather and Astrid nodded.

"Maybe we should get those off." Hiccup suggested while pointing to the cuffs. "I'll go get some tools."

"Sooooo….." Camicazi asked while eying Astrid. "How did you know where Hiccup lived?"

"I… eh… we…. We had to do several projects together." Astrid explained but her two friends heard her hesitation.

"So he seems like a nice guy." Heather mentioned. "Why didn't you ask him to prom?"

"Because… well… because…." Astrid sputtered.

"Oh I see where this is going girl, hehe" Cami laughed causing a light blush to appear on Astrid's cheeks. "You like him but didn't have the guts to ask."

"Wait….. Is he the one you've had a crush on since elementary?" Heather now asked seriously. "The one who's hair you pulled to get some attention?"

"Girl, please tell me if it's true!" Cami sniggered. "Is he the mysterious H that caused you to doodle hearts in all your notebooks in ninth grade?"

Astrid groaned. "That was when he got that growth spurt and started to look hot." She mumbled quietly as her friends squealed.

"I got then!" Hiccup happily said as he came back into the room carrying a pair of bolt cutters. He noticed Astrid's cheeks were a bit red. "Astrid are you feeling well?"

"I… I'm fine!" She squeaked and then mentally berated herself. 'Stupid brain! Astrid Hofferson does not squeak. Especially not like some lovestruck girl.' " _But he does look nice, in a dorky kind of way….. And is he working out…. Oooh yummy._ " her brain supplied and then Astrid mentally gave her brain a kick.

"Astrid's fine." Heather jumped in as she noticed her friend having one of her mental conversations with herself again. She quickly elbowed her to snap out of it.

"Yes I'm fine." Astrid quickly repeated as the girls presented their arms so that Hiccup could free them. Just then the front door opened again and a booming voice came from the entrance "Son are you still here!"

"Yes dad. In the living room." Hiccup answered.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself at prom son?" His father asked and stopped when he got to the living room. His bushy eyebrows shot up as he saw Hiccup with his bolt cutters poised over three handcuffed girls.

"Eh… Hi dad." Hiccup greeted as Astrid, Heather and Camicazi said their hellos as well.

"Well…. Eh… ah...Oh" His father sputtered and then turned red from embarrassment. "I… eh… see you are busy." He said before hurrying to the kitchen. He stopped midway and then shouted "Son don't forget to use protection!"

This caused Hiccup to freeze and then turn around, realizing what his father had assumed. "OH MY THOR DAD! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Hiccup shouted, now sporting a blush of his own as he quickly ran to the kitchen. "They are just friends dad!" He tried to defend.

"Yes son of course they are." His father said. "Your girlfriends are all very pretty."

"T...They are not my girlfriends!" Hiccup shouted.

"Well they are girls and they are your friends." His father reasoned. "And you are old enough and responsible enough to do as you want. Just… eh… keep the kinky stuff in your room." Stoick mumbled absentmindedly as he placed some leftovers in the microwave. "I just can't believe it. My boy has three girlfriends!"

"Oh Thor!" Hiccup groaned, totally beet red now, hit his head against a kitchen cabinet. It was then that the girls broke up in laughter.

"Har har har" Hiccup mumbled.

"Mr. Haddock we aren't sleeping with your son." Astrid laughed. "He was just helping us get these handcuffs off."

"You aren't?" His father now asked, still looking skeptical. "Wait why are you girls handcuffed to a steering wheel? Does this have anything to do with the angry state trooper who was being chased by bees?"

"Eh…. maybe?" Camicazi answered innocently.

"Girls" Stoick asked again.

"Probably?" Heather now answered which caused Hiccup to lift his eyebrows.

"In our defense it was totally Snotlout's fault." Astrid muttered.

"I think I need to sit down for this." Stoick stated as he got the casserole out of the microwave. "Now what did my idiot nephew do?"

"Well… you know with it being prom night and all…" Camicazi started. "We all thought we secured a date. In the end it seemed that Snotlout asked all three of us to be his date and decided for us all to meet at the same restaurant before prom."

"How did any of you even end up with Snotlout as a date?" Hiccup asked as he started cutting the cuffs. "Last I heard you, Astrid, punched him in the nose for even suggesting that you two should date."

"He was a last resort." Astrid mumbled. "No one asked us to prom because apparently we intimidate them. So we sucked it up. The only problem was that we didn't know the little creep asked all three of us. So surprise surprise!"

"He actually had the audacity to suggest that we all date him as there was enough "manliness" to go around." Heather said while making air quotes with her hands. "Of all the nerve!"

"So how did the state trooper fit in?" Hiccup asked as the girls sighed in relief and rubbed their wrists as they were freed.

"Well you can imagine that we would show Snotlout just how much we appreciated him." this caused Hiccup to shudder when the girls let out an evil chuckle.

"I punched him in the nose!" Heather stated proudly.

"I beat him up with chopsticks." Camicazi smirked.

"I stuffed a life lobster down his pants." Astrid stated it like it was an everyday occurrence.

"And the trooper?" His father now asked eagerly listening to the story while munching on the casserole.

"Management called him after Astrid and Cami got the idea to fillet him." Heather mumbled. "The little bastard screamed like a little girl trying to get away from us."

"I bet he did." Both Hiccup and his father mumbled.

"So the trooper handcuffed you to the steering wheel." Hiccup supplied as the girls nodded.

"Yes he was trying to get a hysteric Snotlout out from under the chef's apron." Camicazi guffawed. "Oh it was epic!"

"Uhuh" Hiccup nodded imagining the scene.

"We still had a prom to go to so we hightailed it out of there." Astrid stated. "The trooper chased us but he ended crashing into a tree with a giant beehive in it."

"Although now we are dateless" Heather mumbled. "Well two of us are. Astrid could still get lucky." She added as the girls turned to look at Hiccup.

"W...What?" Hiccup asked perplexed. He really didn't understand women, and from what he heard just now, he doubted he ever wanted to.

"You and Astrid can go to the prom." Camicazi now suggested as she saw the blush creep on both her friend's face and Hiccup's. If she was right about this then these two blockheads need to be together.

"I think they are suggesting you take Astrid to the prom." Hiccup's father smirked. "Your tuxedo is in your room as is your ticket. "Although I don't see why my boy can't just take all of you."

"Oh my Thor dad! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hiccup sputtered.

"I meant as friends." Stoick quickly added.

"That would be a great idea. That is if Hiccup wants to of course." Astrid said. "Do you mind if we freshen up sir?"

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left ladies." Stoick indicated and once they left he turned to his son. "Hiccup for the love of Odin take those girls to the prom!"

"Alright dad."

"You've had a crush on the Hofferso- wait what?"

"I said alright dad."

"That's my boy!" Stoick jovially exclaimed. "You get ready. I'll smooth things over with the troopers. Old Oswald still owes me a few favors."

"Thanks dad." Hiccup told him as he headed up to his room.

Meanwhile Stoick was doing a happy dance in the kitchen. "Thank you Odin my son is taking three beauties to a dance!" He laughed. "Granbabies may not be so far off!"

The girls came back out and Stoick grinned at them. "Well I just spoke with Oswald. Seems the restaurant owner won't press any charges but in return you all are banned from there and you need to return the steering wheel to the trooper."

"Okay" The girls agreed as Hiccup made it back downstairs, now in a tuxedo. Camicazi couldn't help but wolf whistle as she nudged Astrid.

"You better ask him tonight or so help me…" She whispered.

"So…. shall we go?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Oh wait! I need pictures!" His father exclaimed as he jogged to the door with a camera causing Hiccup to groan and the girls to laugh. "Say Enchilada!"

After Stoick got them in various poses, most with Hiccup and Astrid together, and Hiccup could have sworn that Camicazi high-fived his dad before they stepped into his car.

As they drove to the school Astrid had to ask. "So Hiccup, why weren't you going to prom?"

"I….. uh…. I wanted to ask this girl but I heard she already had a date." He said and blushed.

"Is this girl someone we know?" Heather asked as she noticed how Hiccup kept glancing at Astrid every now and then.

He cleared his throat and mumbled a "yes."

The car ride was mostly silent afterward as Astrid kept thinking 'He likes someone, O.M.G. he likes someone! I hope it's me!' She had to mentally give her brain another kick before she did something embarrassing like blurt out what she was thinking. They soon came to the High school and Hiccup parked the car before opening the door for each of the girls.

"Such a gentleman" They giggled as they walked side by side. Both Astrid and Camicazi had taken one of Hiccup's arms while Heather held on to Cami. Needless to say when they stepped into the gymnasium heads turned.

"Well we certainly make an odd sight." Heather mumbled as she caught sight of Snotlout who was trying to look nonchalant about being there alone.

"Hiccup?" Was suddenly said and the group turned around to see Fishlegs and the twins approach. "Why are the three most popular girls hanging onto your arms? I thought you said you weren't going to come."

"Because we're dating silly?" Heather giggled before giving Fishlegs a playful nudge as his eyebrows shot up. "Just kidding."

"Hi Fish. Let's just say it's an interesting story." Hiccup smiled when he saw Heather sneak a peek at Fishlegs. "Why don't you and Heather get better acquainted?"

"Me and Heather?" Fishlegs asked unsure as Hiccup nodded.

"Come on why don't we get something to drink and I'll tell you everything that happened." Heather smiled as she started to flirt with a now blushing Fishlegs.

"So dude, seeing as Fish is now occupied" Tuffnut began as the twins greeted the others.

"You can help us with our prank for tonight." Ruffnut finished as she fist-bumped Camicazi.

"What are you guys even planning?" Hiccup asked with exasperation. "This had better not leave me semi-naked again."

"Semi-naked?" Astrid mumbled looking confused.

"Don't worry Astrid. We got pictures." Ruffnut smirked as Hiccup blanched.

"Don't you dare Ruff!" Hiccup warned.

"Fine fine. I won't show any of the pictures, but you have to help us find our prank victim." Ruffnut smiled. She never said anything about the videos.

"How about Snotlout?" Hiccup, Astrid, Camicazi and heather who had recently returned with Fishlegs suggested.

"Well he does have it coming." Ruffnut mumbled. "Several girls have already slapped him for flirting with them.

"We'll need a distraction." Tuffnut said as he held up a round metal object. "And someone to slip him this. Make sure you all are at least four meters away."

"I hate to say it but I believe that will be us." Astrid stated while indicating to Hiccup and herself.

"Give it here. I'll show you the art of sleight of hand." Camicazi smirked as she pocketed the metal ball. She then turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "When you feel a pat on your shoulder move back."

"Then let the show begin!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"What exactly does that do?" Heather asked as Tuffnut and Camicazi started dancing towards Snotlout, who again got a death glare from a girl.

"You'll see." Ruffnut said with an evil cackle.

"Be happy they aren't putting cars in classrooms anymore." Fishlegs whispered.

Hiccup and Astrid got close to Snotlout so that he'd notice them. It didn't take long as Snotlout came sauntering over. "Why hello babe."

"How many times have I told you not to call me babe." Astrid growled. "I still haven't forgiven you."

"Oh come. The Snot-man needed some love. Come hang with me instead of my useless cousin." Snotlout stated as he flexed his muscles. "So what do you say babe. You, me, the locker room in ten minutes?"

"I say you need another lobster down your pants." Hiccup laughed as he pulled Astrid close while watching Snotlout blanche. He felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Camicazi twirling by as Tuffnut followed with a rose clasped in his mouth.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Hiccup said. "My date and I want to enjoy the evening. Astrid care for a dance?" Hiccup asked and guided Astrid to the dancefloor leaving a slightly traumatized Snotlout behind who just mumbled "He knows….. He knows….."

Soon they joined up with the others and saw that Ruffnut had a remote control in hand. "Sister if you will." Tuffnut said dramatically.

Ruffnut pressed a button and Snotlout's pocket began beeping. The twins' smirks widened when Snotlout pulled out the metal ball.

"So what is that thing?" the others questioned curiously.

"We call it the disco ball creator." The twins proudly proclaimed.

"Why the disc-" Hiccup started to question when there was a 'BOOM' "Nevermind" Hiccup mumbled as everyone started taking out their phones and taking pictures.

Snotlout was standing there at the edge of the dancefloor now completely covered in silver glitter. The lights reflected off of him just like a disco ball.

"Well…. He certainly brightens up the room." Camicazi smirked. Suddenly loud raucous laughter could be heard from one of the couples. They saw Merida, a fellow teammate, on the floor clutching her stomach as she laughed herself silly. Her wild red curls were swaying sideways.

"Oh this is better than when I shot him in the butt with me arrow when he hit on me!" She exclaimed.

"So…. Astrid, I want to ask you something." Hiccup nervously mumbled.

"Yeah…. I want to ask you something too." Astrid said as she suddenly felt shy. Damn her brain and the very interesting fantasies it conjured up.

"So would you… can you.." Both spoke at the same time.

"You go first Hiccup." Astrid said.

"W….Would you like to go out with me?" Hiccup asked and mentally congratulated himself for actually getting the question out.

"I would love to." Astrid said as she smiled and pecked Hiccup on the cheek. "So, I believe someone owes me a dance?" She laughed as the music started up again.

The gang watched as the two lovebirds got on the dancefloor for a slowdance. "It's about time." Fishlegs, Heather, Cami and the twins muttered.

"So you want to dance?" Fishlegs asked.

"I would love to." Heather said as they joined Hiccup and Astrid on the dance floor.

"Come on tiger!" Camicazi winked at Tuffnut before they too started dancing.

Ruffnut smirked and then laid her eyes on her pray. She struck when he got close enough. "Eret, son of Eret!" She shouted. "Come give me some sugar and let's boogie!"

 **-The End-**


End file.
